


And Eggsy Makes Three

by DC_Derringer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: Most people just have one soulmate mark on their arms, Eggsy's got two. He pines extra hard for his missing two soulmates, but is rewarded extra hard when he finally finds them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a follower giveaway prompt on Tumblr - I promised to clean it up ages ago and post it, and I've finally done it. Here is the original prompt from the-fandoms-fangirl on tumblr:
> 
> Hi! Could I please have a Merhartwin soulmate prompt? From Eggsys pov? Eggsy has a phrases on each arm, that means two people that will be his soulmate. And that is quite rare, so he is compelled to hide the fact that he does. And could you make it that Harry and Merlin already found each other, and are looking for Eggsy now. [up to you of the phrases are first words or not! X] Thanks! Xx

Eggsy hated his soul marks, mostly because he had two, which wasn’t completely unheard of, but uncommon enough that people stared when he wore short sleeves. So he kept them covered. The other thing he hated about them is how different they were. His right arm read “Eggsy. Would you like a lift home?” It was generic enough that he actually heard this phrase all the time, and it made his heart rattle in his chest every time he heard it. But it was never the first thing anyone said to him, since people didn’t know his name right off. On his left arm read “Eggsy. Well done for spotting that was a two-way mirror.” It was odd that both of his soul mates knew his name before speaking to him the first time after puberty, right? And that second phrase, well that was weird. When would he be pointing out a two-way mirror to anyone, and being praised for it? Surely not a police officer he hoped. All the more reason to keep both arms covered.

When he’d hit puberty, and his soul marks had started coming in, itching under his skin on both arms, his mother had immediately taken him to the doctor to see what was wrong. The doctor had remained cool and detached, even though Eggsy had the feeling he was eagerly curious. But that cool detachment stung when the doctor admitted it was hard enough finding one soul mate, so Eggsy shouldn’t count on finding both of them. It was rare for a trio to find all their parts, which is why there was so little information about them. Initially, Eggsy didn’t think much of it, though he had enough sense to start covering both of his arms, but as he grew, and his marks settled, the longing pains that he’d heard so much of grew in him, until it was almost unbearable. His mother believed it was because he was missing two instead of one, which explained it, but didn’t make it any better. So Eggsy grew up, aching for two, hoping for one, and dreading he’d never find either of them.

Considering all of this, when Eggsy popped out of the Holborn police station, and Harry Hart was standing there all long legs and charm and then said “Eggsy. Would you like a lift home?” Eggsy’s heart slid into double time, and he swallowed hard. Every book out there said not to put too much thought into how you replied to hearing your soul mark. The words were already there, printed in the universe, and whatever they were, they meant you belonged together. Still, you always hoped it was something beautiful.  
“Who are you?” slipped out of Eggsy’s mouth, and Harry didn’t even flinch. Didn’t flicker for a moment or hesitate as he continued their conversation. Eggsy’s heart slowed a little, dulled by uncertainty. Harry had definitely said the words on Eggsy’s arm, but he guessed it could be a coincidence. He supposed it was just too good to be true that a respectable, handsome man might be one of his soul mates.

Much later, his hope was completely dashed. The fight in the pub, the death threats from Dean, and then a bizarre trip in an underground tube brought him into some secret spy organization. What else did he have to lose? His heart had still been tripping a little when he looked at Harry, maybe he was and maybe he wasn’t. But when they got to the headquarters, Eggsy knew he couldn’t be. They ran into a tall, bald Scottish man, they exchanged a few words, which Eggsy didn’t listen to, because his eyes were fastened on Harry’s hand, gently touching the inside of Merlin’s forearm, an intimate stroke of his soul mark. So they were bonded then and he wasn’t Eggsy’s. Maybe that was a bit of relief. Eggsy’s heart finally settled and he convinced himself that the little wash of sadness that came over him was because he was tired. It had been a long day, and everything was changing.

Merlin addressed the group, speaking at them, not to them, and then they got ready for bed. Eggsy noticed they all wore long sleeved shirts to bed to cover their marks. Probably a good habit for spies. Amelia was the only exception, a clear indication that she’d found her soulmate already. Her arm read “Wow, I didn’t know anyone could hold their breath that long!”

When the room flooded and they all scrambled to escape, Eggsy was too focused on dying to think about the words on his arm. But then the words rang out, in gentle, pleased praise, while Eggsy was sopping wet and panting for air “Eggsy. Well done for spotting that was a two-way mirror.” He didn’t hear Charlie’s snotty response. He didn’t hear Merlin upbraid them for leaving Amelia behind. He barely heard as Merlin told them to change into dry clothes and move to their new, dry room. As the rest of the recruits filed out, Eggsy lingered a bit, his heart racing even faster than when he’d met Harry that morning. Because now he was sure.

“Something the matter Eggsy?” Merlin asked, looking up from his tablet to see the last remaining recruit in the slightly flooded observation room.

“I never thought I’d find the both of you.”

Merlin went stiff, and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping ever so slightly. It was a look Eggsy had been hoping for just that morning from Harry, and the lack of it had hurt, but the pleasure that bloomed through him at Merlin’s reaction more than made up for it. And then Merlin’s hands were on him, trembling and eager as he went immediately for Eggsy’s left arm, like he knew what he would find there. A rasping noise of pleasure burst out of him when he saw his words on Eggsy’s arm, and then he fumbled with his own sleeve, the right one, to show Eggsy his. Eggsy furrowed his brow for a moment, looking from his left arm, to Merlin’s right.

“It’s the wrong arm,” he said, his elation quickly sinking, crushing into him. His soul mate’s mark was supposed to be on the same arm. That’s how you knew you were the right pair.

“No lad, we’re a trio,” Merlin said comfortingly. He grabbed Eggsy’s left arm with his right, creating a shock of electricity to run up and down Eggsy’s spine, and stuck his left hand out, like he was reaching for someone else. “Harry fits here, against me, and there, against you. We make a circle, not a pair.”

“Oh, thank Christ,” Eggsy said, letting out a shaking breath before he lurched into Merlin’s arms, hugging him tight and feeling a wash of heat swarm over him, irrespective of his wet clothes. He was reacting naturally to finding his soul mate, and the desire to bond with him was rushing up inside him, filling him with a very specific sort of desire.

“We need to tell Harry,” Merlin said and reached up for his glasses. “Harry, are you still on the estate?... Good. Meet me in your private quarters. I’ve got a surprise for you… Well, you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” Merlin chuckled and turned his attention back to Eggsy. “Come along. Let’s show Harry how daft he is not to recognize you after we’ve been waiting so long.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy babbled, sticking close to Merlin as they started through the winding halls of the mansion.

“Hush, none of that now. Couldn’t be helped,” Merlin said, bumping against Eggsy as they walked, not a millimeter between them, until he paused and looked Eggsy up and down. “May I carry you?”

“What? Uh, I dunno. I’m a bit heavy…”

“Let me worry about how heavy you are. I can’t bear not having you close to me. Come here.”

Merlin got in close for a hug, got his hands under Eggsy’s butt, and hauled him up. Eggsy easily wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist, and his arms around his shoulders. Their breath mingled together hotly, and they both let out little sighs of relief. “Now, isn’t that better?” Merlin asked as he strolled down the halls, Eggsy’s weight not stalling him in the least. Eggsy nodded in agreement and buried his face in Merlin’s neck, inhaling deeply to get the full scent of him.

Down several halls, twisting and turning, Merlin finally brought him to a door where he entered without knocking, and Eggsy turned to see a cozy bedroom, with Harry lounging on the bed in little more than a robe, looking expectant, which quickly turned to surprise and confusion when he saw his soul mate wander in with a soaking wet recruit.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Harry asked immediately, sitting upright, his whole demeanor shifting as he wrapped the robe tightly around himself, spoiling Eggsy’s view.

“Nothing you daft old man. I just found our third is all,” he said, letting Eggsy slide from his grip to stand on his own, though they were still close, still touching. 

“You… Eggsy?” Harry gaped, unable to find the right words. But with determination he strode over and pushed back Eggsy’s right sleeve. Eggsy felt that tingle of pleasure again as Harry made contact with his words, and he let out a soft moan.

“Oh Christ, Eggsy. I’m sorry… But your words…” Harry slid the sleeve up on his left arm, showing Eggsy’s words from earlier, ‘Who are you?’ and looked ashamed of himself. “You’ve no idea how many times I’ve heard these words because of my career. I can’t jump every time I hear them.”

“S’all right, Harry. Found you anyway, didn’t I?”

“You certainly did, you treasure. Come here,” Harry beckoned, his robe slipping open a bit to reveal his bare chest and the top line of his boxer briefs. Eggsy went eagerly into his arms, slipping his hands into Harry’s robe to touch him skin to skin, making him jolt in surprise. “Darling, you’re chilled to the bone. We ought to get you out of these soaking clothes.”

“Yes, please!” Eggsy said eagerly. He didn’t feel cold though. His heart was hammering in his chest, his blood pumping through his veins, singing with desire for his soul mates. And he could see they were eager for him too as they reached for his clothes, tugging them off and letting them slap wetly against the floor. 

“You too,” Eggsy pleaded, looking mostly at Merlin who was still in his shirt and tie with the damp overcoat on top of it. Merlin nodded, and started shedding his many layers, leaving them in piles on the floor.

Eggsy looked at his two soulmates. Two people he never thought he would find at all, let alone at the same time. He reached out for them, first Harry’s arm, to kiss his words and make him moan, and then Merlin’s, to kiss his as well. Their mouths were greedy too and kissed his arms, tugging him close to them, between them, so they were all skin to skin.

“Can we take you to bed, love?” Merlin asked, the pet name tripping off his lips easily, making Eggsy shudder with pleasure as he nodded. The bed was small, not even a queen, and they were all large men, long legs and thick muscles, but being cramped wasn’t a problem and the overlay of limbs and crush of bodies was perfect for three men who didn’t want to be apart.

“I dreamed about this,” Eggsy said huskily, nestled between Merlin and Harry where they could easily reach him, caressing him with hands, tasting him, nipping ever so gently to make him gasp and squirm. “I didn’t think I’d find you both at the same time, but I dreamed about it.”

“We did too. For ages, love,” Harry said. “Dreamed up all sorts of things we would do to you when we found you. Mostly we argued over who would have you first,” Harry added with a lascivious smile that made Eggsy feel dizzy to be so desired when they hadn’t even known who he was. And still so desired when they did finally know.

“We went back and forth for ages,” Merlin said. “Before we finally decided, if you are amenable, that we’d both have you first.”

“Both?” Eggsy said, his eyes going wide, his mouth dropping open in wonder, while at the same time, a shiver of anticipation went up and down his spine, pooling as radiant heat in his groin. He was nodding dumbly, because he couldn’t even wrap his lips around the word ‘yes.’

“Thought you might,” Harry said. “And we think you can handle it. Not much research about trios, so we had to experiment on our own. Discovered our bodies can be quite accommodating, very prepared to handle two lovers at once.”

“You mean, you two… with someone else?” Eggsy said, a little twinge of betrayal pinching his heart. Of course, some people chose someone who wasn’t there soul mate, but it was supposed to be unpleasant, unsatisfying. Like his mother with Dean.

“No, no darling!” Harry said quickly. “With toys only, I promise. I tried once, before I met Merlin, and it was bad enough. I never even thought to try it after we met.”

“All right,” Eggsy said, relieved. “Me too. Never been with anyone else. Never wanted to be. It just felt… So wrong. Like, more than the books say it will.”

“Because we’re a trio. You weren’t going against one soul mate, but two. Sad to say love, but you’re very much stuck with us,” Merlin said, though he was smiling, seemingly very pleased with the prospect. Eggsy felt just the same and smiled back.

“Then we going to do this or what?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes, love, come here,” Merlin said, beckoning Eggsy over as he reclined against the head board. Eggsy crawled over him eagerly, knees on either side of Merlin’s hips. Merlin pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him and sealing his lips with a kiss. Eggsy went in easily, hungrily, as he pressed against Merlin’s body, their cocks lined up, so that every time his shifted or moved, they would rub together.

“There you are darling,” Harry said from behind. “Lift your hips up just a little? That’s good.” There was the snick of a bottle cap, and then Harry’s hands were on his cheeks, slippery and wet as he pried him open, exposing his hole. Eggsy moaned and pushed his hips back, eager to be touched. He was rewarded quickly as Harry pressed against the tight bud, rubbing a slick finger over it before pressing in.

Eggsy keened into Merlin’s mouth from the invasion. He’d used his fingers before, imagining his soul mates while he masturbated, but it didn’t compare to this, to having his soul mate inside him, touching him, preparing him for more. 

“Will you open for me Eggsy? Nice and soft?” Harry asked, already pressing with his second finger, teasing against the rim. Eggsy pushed back and both fingers slid in, giving Eggsy a feeling of fullness, with no twinge of pain from the stretch. “Oh, sweet darling, you were made for us, weren’t you?” Harry purred and Eggsy moaned in response, reluctant to release Merlin’s mouth.

While Harry prepared him from behind, and Merlin kissed and suckled his lips from the front, between their bodies, Eggsy’s cock twitched and pulsed, leaking wetly between them to make a sticky mess. It made it so much easier for Merlin to reach down for him and start stroking his cock, fast and possessive with Eggsy’s pre-cum smoothing his motions.

Eggsy broke their kiss, panting and gasping, his face strained with pleasure. “Merlin… please… not gonna last…” he muttered between gasping breaths. Merlin grinned and kept stroking, working the sensitive head in his palm with each upward stroke.

“That’s the idea, love. Come as much as you want tonight. Want you relaxed and happy when you take our cocks.”

“But…” Eggsy started.

“And some other night, you can make me come while you and Harry stuff me full, and another night we can split Harry open, and then another night-”

But Merlin didn’t get a chance to seed that last fantasy as Eggsy went off, completely overwhelmed by the possible combinations they could have in bed. He buried his face into Merlin’s neck as he came, groaning and panting hotly as he pulsed into Merlin’s hand, who hadn’t released him, and just when he thought the crest was high enough, Harry pressed another finger into his fluttering hole, pressing against his prostate to milk even more come out of him.

“There’s one,” Harry said, keeping his fingers insider, but they were gratefully still while Eggsy tried to catch his breath. His skin was tingling, pulsing hot, and his muscles had completely given out. He lay slumped on Merlin, heavy and boneless while Merlin petted him gently.

“How’s he feel?” Merlin asked. 

“Ready for one at least,” Harry said, spreading his fingers slowly inside Eggsy, watching him stretch and gape easily. Eggsy gurgled out a muddled noise of pleasure, trying to push his hips back just a little. “Oh, yes, he’s definitely ready.”

Harry and Merlin eagerly laid hands on Eggsy, shifting him slightly, lifting his hips and having him straddle Merlin’s cock. Eggsy relaxed into their strong hands, bracing himself, ready for more. Harry guided Merlin’s cock, and pressed the head against Eggsy’s loose hole. He then urged Eggsy to push back, to take it at his own pace. Eggsy did. He pushed back and back, taking Merlin inside, the slow draw of his cock against his insides, echoed by the slow aching moan that escaped his lips. He let out a final gasp when he sat fully, taking all of Merlin in, and he scrambled for his hand. They clasped hands together, holding tight, fingers grazing each other’s words, and both let out deep, throaty moans, eyes rolling back.

“Christ, Harry… He’s…” Merlin tried, but drifted off, too overwhelmed by his bonding, a mixture of shocking pleasure up and down their spines, and warmth and contentment swelling in their hearts. It was a wonder Merlin could speak at all, but he had experienced it once before. Eggsy, understandably, was speechless. 

As overwhelming as the pleasure was though, it wasn’t complete, there was still a little piece that was missing. Once Eggsy and Merlin gathered their wits, they both turned to Harry, pleading softly for him to complete them. Harry had barely been holding back, and easily, carefully, he pressed his cock against Eggsy’s crowded hole. Even if they were designed to handle two lovers, Harry was still slow, and cautious, only pushing in the head and following the cues of Eggsy’s body. His breath hitched, his eyes widened, and then he relaxed. Harry pushed in a little further and the same happened. Again and again, press, hitch, relax. Until finally, finally, he was all the way in. He twined his fingers with Eggsy’s, grazing his words, and the circle was made complete for the first time in their lives. They were fully bonded.

“Christ… forgot how good that felt,” Merlin said, breathless.

“Ain’t always like that, is it?” Eggsy said, still woozy.

“Thankfully, no. That’s just the bonding locking into place. The rest is up to us, I’m afraid,” Harry said, giving Eggsy just a little thrust. “Think that will satisfy?”

“Christ Harry, stop teasing him and just move, would you?” Merlin snapped. 

“Of course, darling,” Harry said. And the rest was just them, moving together, in a simple, heady rhythm. Harry controlled it, and Eggsy and Merlin rolled into it. Eggsy squeezed around them when he could, making himself gasp as well. All the while, they kept their hands together, a tangled mess of three grips on either side of Eggsy, unable to touch words, but grasping nonetheless, like they wouldn’t let go. None of them had any intention of doing so anyway.

Merlin was the first to succumb. He’d been holding back the longest, touched Eggsy first, bonded with him first. The tight vice of him, the rub of Harry’s cock against his, finally sent him over, pulsing inside Eggsy, making him wetter, making the slide easier. Harry kept moving, wringing over-sensitized moans from Merlin in the process, needy ones from Eggsy, before he finally tipped over as well, filling Eggsy up and leaving him a dripping mess.

Harry kept moving slightly, rubbing his softening cock inside of Eggsy, and reached for Eggsy’s cock, making him whimper with the pleasure of it. He whimpered again when Merlin reached for hims as well and both hands stroked him, covered his cock, overwhelmed him with sensation until he came again, dredging up groans from Harry and Merlin as he squeezed around them and spilled all over their hands.

Lassitude sank into them. The exertion of their sex, the fading buzz of their bond, the very long day they all had. They found some vaguely comfortable positions on the bed and fell to murmured conversation.

“What about my training?” Eggsy asked.

“You’ll continue if you like. I still think you have great potential,” Harry said.

“But you’ll have to sleep in the dorms from now on,” Merlin said. “This was a special occasion. We don’t want anyone thinking we’re playing favorites.”

“Aww,” Eggsy murmured with disappointment, though he figured he could convince them otherwise later. “When’d you two meet anyway?” Eggsy asked, eager to learn about his soulmates. They hesitated for a moment, so he nuzzled them for encouragement.

“When I started training, at about your age,” Harry said, seeming ashamed that they’d been together so long without him. 

“You know, we waited awhile for you,” Merlin added, like a consolation. “Didn’t feel right to bond without our third, and we thought you might show up any day. Be disappointed we hadn’t waited.”

“How long?” Eggsy asked.

“Two fucking years,” Harry said, like the memory of it still made him hurt.

“Two years? Are you fucking kidding me? I couldn’t wait two minutes when I realized who you both were!” Eggsy exclaimed. 

“Because you found both of us at the same time, lucky thing,” Merlin said. The words could have been jealous, but they were fond, pleased with Eggsy’s luck. Eggsy was pretty pleased himself.

Sleep was chasing them all, but Eggsy was burning with curiosity. He had a hundred questions, but could only distill them into one more. “So what’s next?”

“We’ll sleep,” Merlin said. “File some paperwork in the morning. You’ll do your training as everyone else does, no favors from me or Harry though. When you have free time, you’ll be with us, getting to know us, catching up with us.”

“What if… what if I don’t make it as Lancelot?”

“Obviously we will erase your memory and leave you pining in the street,” Merlin said, deadpan, and Harry punched him in the arm when he saw the panicked look in Eggsy’s eyes.

“You’ll always be ours Eggsy, even if you don’t make it as Lancelot,” Harry said, instantly calming Eggsy’s fear. “We’ll find a place for you no matter what.”

Eggsy relaxed, settled in against Merlin and Harry. He still had questions. Wanted to talk and listen to them, and be their soul mate. But he was tired. Elated, and happy, and warm with contentment, but tired. The rest would come. He would train, and he would succeed, and he would be theirs, and everything was finally all right.


End file.
